Train Wrecked/Transcript
(The episode starts on a moving freight train where Phil and the pets are.) Phil: This pizza is good. Vinnie: I know right? Mitzi: Remembah' what Sugar Plum said, don't tell Team Chaotix. Phil: Don't worry Mitzi, we won't. (Just then, the scene cuts to Team Chaotix's lair where Sonic uses his Pizza Scanner to find Phil.) Sonic: Hey. This guy has over 6 boxes of pizza on his train! That's not fair! Vanilla: Let's get them. (Team Chaotix steals a car and drives to the next train crossing before Phil's train.) Train crossing bells: Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding. (The cars crashes through the crossing gates and drives towards the train.) Radio Tower: There is car on the tracks, headed towards a moving train. (Mitzi spots the car as Team Chaotix bails out.) Mitzi: GUYS, WATCH OUT!!! Phil: OH MY G— (The train hits the car and the car explodes, causing the train to derail.) (Rail cars detach and go flying as some of them explode.) (The derailment calms.) Vinnie: Oh no! Vanilla: The train! Crashed! Vector: *realizes the mistake* Oh no... what have i done? (Theme song) (End of Theme Song) The Chaotix came to the destroyed train. The pets got up, sees the Chaotix, Vector: I am so sorry that i destroyed the train. The pets forgives the Chaotix while Phil doesn't. Russell: Vector? Oh, it's okay. Phil: It's okay? IT'S OKAY?! NO, IT'S NOT OKAY! THESE GUYS ARE TRAIN-DESTROYERS!!! Zoe: They are not! They wanted pizza, Phil: I knew it. Russell: Here, have pizza. *gives pizzas to the Chaotix* Phil: Russell! Sunil: They are the mystery investgators! Vector: We can use money to fix it! Phil: Very well, if you get.... get... Dave: 20 dollars? it costs 20 dollars to fix trains. Phil: Oh, ok. Thanks, boss. *to Vector* If you bring me 20 dollars, i'll forgive you. Deal? Vector: Deal. Vanilla: We don't have twenty dollars. Vector: Don't worry, I'll get us 20 dollars. Phil: You have... 5 days. I've got to get these frozen pizzas to the supermarket. Vector: Pizzas?! Phil: I should not have said that. Vector: We could get those pizzas to the supermarket. Espio: We'll do that after we take care of this. Phil: Good luck! (Meanwhile at Claire Peterson's house) Claire: You derailed a random freight train?! Vector: Yeah, we did. Claire: Over a stupid pizza?!!! Although I like pizza. Vector: Sorry, and there was like ( calculates ) 23 freight cars full of them. Espio: And we need 20 dollars to fix this mistake. Claire: Well don't expect me to help you this time. Charmy: So, we're on our own? Claire: In this episode, yes. Charmy: Oh, man! Vanilla: Way to go Vector, because of you we have no way to fix the guy's train. Claire's Uncle: Have a bake sale. Vanilla: That's a good idea. Vector: Bake sale? Bake Sale?! That's a brilliant idea! We start our own bake sale! Claire: UNCLE!!! Claire's uncle: Sorry, but yeah, do the bake sale. Vector: Ok! (Vector then starts the Chaotix bake sale.) Espio: Awesome! We're starting our own Bake Sale? Vector: Yea, my boy! Espio: What are we going to sell? Vector: Cookies? (SpyroandLPSfan, your turn.) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:The Adventures of Team Chaotix Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:The Adventures of Team Chaotix episodes transcripts Category:Kenneaf's ideas